Fragments of time
by wondering daydreamer
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about the HnKnA characters.


Author's note: Hello! I see that you decided to read my story here. Well anyways this is a series of one shots about our beloved foreigner and roleholders... The general genre here is romance and friendship. Well that is all I could say for now so let's get on the story shall we?

* * *

Julius Monrey

She's always there, even in his crankiest of times. No matter how cold he (tried to) act but she was always adamant in staying by his side. People always tried to stay away from him due to the nature of his work, yet there she is still even though she now learned the truth.

He was deeply surprised when she came back and insisted that no matter what his work is, he is a good man. He grumbled saying he wasn't (but he is no matter how hard he denies it.)

The next thing is, she wants to help him. She knew that she couldn't touch the clocks but still that doesn't stop her by trying to help in different ways. He always wondered what's going through her mind, her different set of aesthetics are to be expected but still. Her hatred for violence is somewhat understandable but the way how she treasures everything even the replaceable made him surprised once more.

The way how she always worries for his health, making him coffee ( despite it being terrible at first but slowly improved when time passed ), choosing the clocktower as a place to reside in, fussing about the food and cleanliness of the workshop and more. It was her worrying about him that truly confused him, why would she do that to someone who is cast aside by society due to his role.

Even though no matter how hard he tries to see things in her point of view, he always fails in finding the answer. As much as he tries to deny it, it made him special and somewhat happy when she worries about him (but he will never admit that.)

As time periods went by and both of them got closer there was that warm feeling that started to spread from his chest when ever she's in the room or even by just glancing at him. He tried to ignore it thinking it was just something that comes and goes but it never left.

Instead it grew stronger...

Not to mention the teasing of that damn knave made everytime he drops by, the queen's "remarks" and when she wears her shameless little nightgown around him made things more complicated.

How much he loathes the way his face and reactions betray him. He is pretty sure that the darkening of his cheeks is the one fueling there want in mercilessly teasing him.

As his feelings grew stronger there was another thing that started to grow at the back of his mind.

Fear

And no it wasn't the fear of her fragile being getting hurt in the violent ways of wonderland but something else... something that always made him very uneasy.

It was the fear of getting too close to her and in the end he has to bear the pain of seeing her go back to the world where she originally came from.

He says that he finds her company nice but it was much more than that. The coffee, the playful banter they sometimes have, the forced breaks he spends with her, the feeling of her eyes on him as he works his magic on the clocks his repairing... Will everything be gone when she goes back home.

Will he be alone again?

* * *

A light snore snapped him from his thoughts as Julius looked at his side to see Alice has once fallen asleep in her arms again. This thing happened from time to time so it's no surprise to Julius.

Julius sighed as a very small smile graced his features, after a moment or so he stood up and approach her and carefully carried her in his arms. He mumbled something under he's breath as he carried Alice to her bedroom.

He became self conscious and ever so slightly blushed when he felt her warm breath tickling his neck. Entering the room he carefully placed the outsider on her bed. Despite he has done this for some times... he still blushed as he removed her shoes, wristband and ribbon. Tucking her in, Julius gazed at her peaceful expression... feeling content at the moment.

Who knows when the little vial will be completely full and she would go home.

Who knows if she will decide to stay or not. But for know he decided to temporarily ignore the soon to come future and instead savor and enjoy each and every time he will have with her.

As long as she is happy and safe that is all too his, even though his clockheart wished for something more.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Well hope Julius is not ooc or anything * sweatdrops* well anyways I need to skedaddle now so have fun and if it doesn't trouble you much please leave a review, I would love to her from you dear readers... but please no flames if possible okay but constructive criticisms is greatly appreciated.


End file.
